srb2_the_lost_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Red Volcano Zone
Neo Red Volcano Zone (MAP36), abbreviated as NRVZ, is the fifth Super Level SRB2: TLL. It takes place in an underground volcano and features lava as the main hazard. The lava is tangible from the sides, but the surface is solid to the player. Rings fall right through it, making recovery more difficult when falling into lava. The level uses lava in several distinct ways to pose a threat, including intermittently falling lava curtains, rising and falling lava, a lava wave and fireballs. Crumbling platforms also appear in several spots throughout the stage. Walkthrough First half You start in a cave with a low ceiling. In front of you is a small pool of lava and a Unidus. Behind them is a large gap in the floor, which presents you with a path split: You can either jump down or cross the gap. Lower path After jumping down, enter the cave to your right. Lava will fill up the area, so step onto one of the elevated platforms and continue across them until you reach a button that lowers the lava. Once the lava has lowered, it reveals a passage to the next room. In this room, jump up the platforms to your right. From there you can reach a large gray platform, which will crumble when stepped on. Use it to jump to the ledge on the other side. Then, jump across the broken bridge while dodging the fireballs that jump out from under it. Turn left and use another crumbling platform to reach a ledge with yellow springs. Take the springs to reach a room with lava that periodically rises and falls. In front of you are several platforms that you must jump across. The first and fourth platforms are safe from the lava, but the other ones will be submerged when the lava rises. The exit to the room is blocked by a platform that floats in the lava. Wait until it has reached its lowest point and then exit the room. A Unidus is located on the fourth platform, so make sure to either kill its or dodge its spikeballs while you're waiting. In the following hallway you must dodge several curtains of intermittently falling lava. A Unidus is placed behind the last curtain, so strafe sideways to avoid its spikeballs until the curtain is gone. After exiting the hallway, continue forward until you see a Star Post to your right. Here the paths rejoin. Upper path Jump across the gap to reach a room with lava that periodically rises and falls. Wait until the lava is at its lowest point and then jump across the four platforms in front of you to reach the exit. The lava won't reach the fourth platform, so that one is safe to stay on. In the next two rooms, you must jump across several platforms that crumble when stepped on. Eventually you will reach a bridge made out of crumbling platforms. Make your way across it while avoiding the Uniduses. At the other end of the bridge, you must drop down a small cliff in front of you. Then jump across two platforms floating in a lava pool before reaching a curtain of intermittently falling lava. Wait until it is gone and then jump to your left. Now just must jump across a broken bridge while dodging fireballs that jump out from under it. At the end of the bridge is a row of springs, and another lava curtain behind it. Use the springs immediately after the lava has disappeared and land on the ledge with the first Star Post. Here the paths rejoin. Second half Walk past the Star Post to enter a room with a net spanning between several platforms over a lava pool. A Whirlwind Shield Monitor stands on a small pillar in the center of it. Try to get it, since it will make the next section easier. Jump into it with enough speed to pop the monitor and still make it to the ledge on the other side. In the next room, you must make your way across several platforms with spinning flame jets on them that shoot fire in a rotating spiral shape. The easiest way to dodge them is to jump over one arm of the spiral, move with it until you reach the edge of the platform and then jump to the next platform, landing behind one arm of that platform's spiral. With the Whirlwind Shield, you can double jump to gain additional height, making it easier to see where the safe spots are. The last platform leads to a corridor with a lava pit. The ceiling above the pit is lowered and upside-down springs are attached to it. Jump across the pool, but stay as low as possible to avoid touching the springs and being pushed into the lava. After a small step up, you will reach another such obstacle, but this time the ceiling is even lower. As Sonic, reach the apex of your jump before the springs and then thok when you start falling. Next, you will reach a room with two curtains of intermittently falling lava. In front of the curtains are crumbling platforms. Jump to the first crumbling platform shortly before the lava disappears, and then jump to the next crumbling platform while it's gone. There are two platforms before the second curtain, so jump to the second one when the first one crumbles to gain additional time before the curtain disappears and you can reach the next hallway, which contains the second Star Post. The next area consists of a lava river with two shores. Follow the river on the right shore until you reach a cliff. In front of you, you can see the remnants of a bridge that was destroyed by falling lava. Jump down the crumbling platforms to your left and then turn right to reach a platform in the lava, and a second platform from there. Now you will be able to see the other end of the broken bridge in front of you, which hangs down from the wall. You must make your way across several small stepping stones to reach it, while avoiding the spikeballs from the nearby Unidus. Jump up the steps of the bridge, avoiding the flames. You will reach a factory area, with windows blocking off a circular room full of lava. Turn left to enter a corridor with lava that moves in waves, periodically submerging some of the platforms that you must jump across. Make your way through this room and then exit to the right. You will reach the room that was blocked off earlier. Here, jump across the pillars of red rock extending from the lava to get to the Level End Sign.